parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiki the Witch
Luke18's TV Spoof of "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" Cast *Thomas - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Edward - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Henry - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gordon - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *James - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Percy - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Toby - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Duck - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Donald & Douglas - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *Oliver - Mushu (Mulan) *Diesel - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Bill & Ben - Jimmy Gourd & Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) *BoCo - Aladdin/Prince Ali (Aladdin) *Daisy - Anastasia/Anya (Anastasia) *Mavis - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Stepney - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Emily - Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice (1983)) *Bertie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Salty - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harvey - Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *'Arry & Bert - Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Fergus - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Skarloey - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Rheneas - Young Tarzan *Sir Handel - Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Peter Sam - Max (Pokémon) *Rusty - Templeton (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Duncan - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Duke - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) *Freddie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mighty Mac - Cat Dog *Arthur - Peter Pan *Lady - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Diesel 10 - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Splatter & Dodge - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Sir Topham Hatt - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Lady Hatt - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Dowager Hatt - ??? *Gremlin - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *The Barber - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Terence - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Trevor - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Toad - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Derek - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Bulgy - Hades (Hercules) *Elizabeth - Penny (Bolt) *George - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Murdoch - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Spencer - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *Caroline - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Cranky - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Scruffy - Kaa (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Mr. Percival - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Harold the Helicopter - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Rosie - Chihiro (Spirited Away) *Troublesome Trucks - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Smudger - Meowth (Pokémon) *Bulstrode - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh (2011)) *Stanley - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *The Spiteful Brakevan - Jafar (Aladdin) *Jack - Timon (The Lion King) *Alfie - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Oliver (The Pack) - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Max & Monty - Buzz & Delete (Cyberchase) *Kelly - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Byron - Einstein (Oliver & Company) *Ned - Brock (Pokémon) *Isobella - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Nelson - Mr. Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Patrick - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Buster - Cilen (Pokémon BW) *Miss Jenny - Mrs. Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *The Foreman - Mr. Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *The Horrid Lorries - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), and Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *D261 - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Dennis - Sid (Ice Age) *Molly - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Old Slow Coach - Kreela (The Ant Bully) *Bash & Dash - Jean Claude & Philippe Peas (VeggieTales) *Ferdinand - Percy the Pea (VeggieTales) *Annie & Clarabel - Anna & Elsa (Frozen) *Rocky - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Hector - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Neville - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Hiro - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Victor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Kevin - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Henrietta - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Luke - Matt (Cyberchase) *Millie - Jackie (Cyberchase) *Jeremy - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Madge - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Conner - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Caitlin - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Paxton - Pete (Disney) *Sidney (Diesel) - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Norman - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Den - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Dart - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Belle - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Flora - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Colin - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *Hank - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Bertram - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Samson - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sam - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Porter - Terk (Tarzan) *Gator - Tantor (Tarzan) *Stephen - R.J. (Over the Hedge) Episodes Season 1 (1984) *Kiki and Francis/Kiki Gets Tricked *Wart and Francis/Wart Helps Out *The Sad Story of Kronk/Come Out, Kronk! *Wart, Pacha and Kronk/Kronk to the Rescue! *Kiki's Animals/A Big Day for Kiki *Kiki and the Hyenas/Trouble for Kiki *Kiki and the Breakdown Crane/Kiki Saves the Day *Christopher Robin and the Animals/Christopher Robin Learns A Lesson *Troublesome Hyenas/Foolish Hyenas *Christopher Robin and the Express/A Proud Day for Christopher Robin *Kiki and the Guard/Kiki and the Conductor *Kiki Goes Fishing *Kiki, Sonic and the Snow/Sonic the Hedgehog *Kiki and Bartok/Kiki and Bartok's Great Race *Humans and Turntables *Trouble in the Castle *Ranjan Runs Away *Food/Kronk's Special Food *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Taran and the Stout Gentleman/Taran the Warrior *Kiki in Trouble/Kiki Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Christopher Robin in a Mess *Off the Sidewalk/Pacha Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Kiki's Christmas Party Movies *Kiki and the Magic City (2000) *Kiki & Friends: Calling All Guys! (2005) *Kiki & Friends: The Great Discovery (2008) *Kiki & Friends: Hero of the City (2009) *Kiki & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Kiki & Friends: Day of the Villains (2011) *Kiki & Friends: Blue Egypt Mystery (2012) *Kiki & Friends: King of the City (2013) *Kiki & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) *Kiki & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Kiki & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) Category:Luke18 Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV